Education
by Jasmine Storm
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Obi-Wan needs a little education, so he enlists the help of Trinity Salka. (If you have read my story Feelings of the Force, this is a pre-quel to that story, taking place about 10 years before Feelings). This story is purely fun, and b


# Education

Disclaimer:George Lucas owns all, I'm just playing.

Summary:Fifteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi needs to get some education about something and he's enlisting the help of Trinity Salka.(If you have read my story Feelings of the Force, this is a pre-quel to that story, about ten years before.)

I know this story is totally implausible, but I thought of it when I was at the grocery store, and that it would just be funny.J

Fifteen-year-old Obi-Wan entered the large supply store, and looked around.The usual hustle and bustle of people flying up one isle and down another, pulling their repulsor-carts behind them as they tossed item after item into them made Obi shake his head. 

He hated supply shopping.He especially detested it when he had to do it alone.He and Qui-Gon Jin, his Master, were heading off on a mission in a few days, and Qui-Gon was now at a meeting, getting more information about the mission.So, Obi-Wan was left to get their supplies.

He grabbed a small repulsor-cart and headed toward the hygiene products area.He wandered aimlessly up and down the isles, picking up the few items he needed and tossing them into the cart.He kept his attention at the data card in his hand with his list on it as he walked, trying to ignore most of the patrons of the supply store.He turned down one isle, and nearly ran into a woman standing at the corner of the isle.

"Excuse me, ma'am."He said softly, as he looked up at her.Obi's jaw nearly dropped off his face.The woman was strikingly beautiful.Her long, curly blondish hair hung loosely down her back, pinned away from her face.She wore a long coat, covering most of her body, but Obi could tell from his angle that she had a most becoming figure.

She smiled at him."No problem, young one."She looked him up and down for a moment.She smiled very deviously at him. 

Obi turned away, looking at the racks in front of him, as he searched for a special drug that Qui-Gon had specified on the list.He fidgeted as he looked, trying not to let the woman catch his wandering eyes.

She caught his glance several times, and she hid her smile from him.She found it flattering that such a young man would find her attractive.And it was obvious to her that he did.She continued studying the boxes hanging on the isle wall, looking for a particular product.She picked up a couple of boxes, trying to decide which one she wanted.

Obi tried to look over the woman's shoulder and see what it was she was trying to buy, but he couldn't tell.Instead, he saw what he needed, but in order to get to it, he would have to get very close to the attractive woman.He began to step up to her, trying to get to the bottle that he wanted without disturbing her.

"We can travel between the stars, but we can't make a better prophylactic than this,"She muttered to herself.She didn't look up as she said her words, knowing that the young man stood very close to her, trying to get at a bottle she was blocking as she debated on her own purchase choices. 

Obi-Wan's face turned bright red as he realized what the woman was looking at.He tried to keep a somber face."What was that, ma'am?"

She exhaled a deep sigh."I can't ever remember what kind of prophylactic to buy."She glanced at him, trying to suppress her onry grin."What kind do you prefer?"

Obi's eyebrows shot up, and again he turned bright crimson."I, uh, I do not, uh," he stammered.

"Oh, so you don't believe in birth control?"The woman asked, enjoying the boy's fidgeting.

"No, that is not what I meant."Obi's face remained rather flustered.

The woman nodded her head."I see.What did you mean?"

"I just do not need them."Obi said, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"An attractive boy like yourself, and you don't need prophylactics?How charming."She grinned at the boy.

"I am a Jedi Padawan."Obi said, trying to hide his distaste for the woman's comments.

She smiled at him."I'm just giving you grief, young one."She tossed one of the boxes into her cart, and headed out of the isle.She stopped before she got too far from him."It wouldn't hurt for an attractive Padawan like yourself to keep some prophylactics on hand.You just never know when you may need them."She winked at him, and headed out of the isle.

As she walked away, Obi let out his breath, not realizing that he had even held it.He watched the woman leave the isle, and he could tell that she was laughing at him.He grabbed the bottle that he had wanted for Qui-Gon, and tossed it into his cart.He turned to leave the isle, but stopped and stared at the prophylactics on the end of the row.He reached out so far as to graze one of the boxes with his hands, but pulled back as soon as he touched it.

"What would a Padawan need with those?"he muttered to himself.He could hear the woman's voice in his ears _You just never know_.He quickly grabbed a box, and tossed it into the cart, careful to cover it with a couple of other items, so it remained inconspicuous in the cart.He dashed out of the isle, wondering if he could keep the item hid in his room at the Temple without Master Jinn finding it.

***

Obi-Wan returned from his shopping expedition, and immediately headed into his room with the bags from the supply store.He rummaged through the bags, and pulled out the box of prophylactics.He stuffed them in the bottom drawer of his closet area, under his barely worn civilian clothing. 

He let out a great sigh as he closed the drawer.He had been terrified that Master Jinn would be home when he arrived.Then how could he have explained the purchase of the prophylactics?He wasn't even sure he knew why he purchased them.Just something told him to do it.His curiosity, he supposed.He wondered if that was part of the Dark Side of the Force, or the Light side.

He removed his hygiene products and placed them on his bed.Then he took the rest of the items back out into the living area, and placed them on a table.He went back into his room and closed the door.

He walked over to the bottom drawer in his closet, and removed the box of prophylactics.He opened it, and removed one of them, and carefully returned the box to its hiding place.

He walked to his bed, examining the small item.He turned it over in his hands, and studied the packaging.He opened it up, and removed the condom from the wrapper.It felt soft and moist as he handled it.It looked to him like a rolled up sock or something.He turned it over in his hands, seeing the ring of the rolled up plastic, and began fumbling with it.

"How does one even use this?"He mumbled to himself.He couldn't quite grasp how this flimsy little piece of plastic could be used during sexual intercourse.He pondered the notion of asking Master Jinn about it, but then he would have to tell him where he got it, and why.He shook off the thoughts, determining that this was not the appropriate conversation for him to have with his Master.

The door to the apartment came open, and he heard Qui-Gon come in.He immediately jumped and tossed the little condom into the recycle bin, sticking it into the bottom, to hide it.He dashed back across his room, and seated himself on the bed as Qui-Gon knocked on his door.

Obi took a deep breath."Yes?"

Qui-Gon stuck his head in the room."May I come in?"

"Of course, Master,"Obi-Wan replied.

The tall man came into the room, and looked at Obi-Wan's bed.He saw the hygiene products laying across it."I see you made it to the supply store.Did you find everything?"

"I did, Master."

"Good.Now, you need to get dressed.Trinity Salka will be here in about half an hour."

Trinity!Obi had forgotten all about that.He was supposed to do an interview with her about life in the Temple."I forgot, Master."Obi said.He stood, and headed toward the refresher.

Qui-Gon stood to the side, and let the boy pass him.He looked down at Obi-Wan's bed, and saw something.He reached out with the Force, and had the small wrapper come to his hand.

Qui-Gon looked at the wrapper for just a moment, recognizing its use immediately, and tossed it back on the bed, to its original place.He smiled at himself.He knew that Obi-Wan had studied sexuality in his classes, but he doubted that the boy would know what to do with such an item.

Qui-Gon stepped out of his room, and seated himself on the couch.He grabbed the bag that had his personal hygiene products in it, and began going through them.He kept a smile on his face as he did, trying to imagine what Obi-Wan had been thinking to purchase such a thing.

***

Obi-Wan answered the door immediately when its buzzer rang.Outside, stood Trinity Salka, in a long grayish coat, with a broad smile on her face.She was a reporter for the Coruscant Word holonews-vid.Obi stepped to the side to allow Trinity into the apartment.

Trinity was well-known, and well-liked around the Temple.She was the only reporter allowed inside the Temple walls, and she reveled in her appointment.She worked in conjunction with the Jedi Temple and her holonews-vid to release weekly interviews and articles about the Jedi Temple, what life was like, when Padawans graduated to Knight standing, and anything that the Temple Masters felt that she needed to publicize. 

Obi-Wan had known her for about three years.She had done numerous interviews with Qui-Gon, along with most of the Jedi Masters.Obi-Wan had not cared for her too much when she first started working at the Temple, but as he got to know her over the last year or so, he enjoyed her company more and more.She was eight years his senior, and she had always been a good friend.She often spoke to him when she saw him in the corridors of the Temple, and had, on a few occasions, had made him late for something because he couldn't stop chatting with her.He found her to be quite knowledgeable about life outside the walls of the Jedi Temple.

Trinity came in, and walked immediately to Qui-Gon, and hugged him.She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and smiled at him."Can I have your Padawan now?"She asked arching her eyebrow with an ornery look on her face.

Qui-Gon smiled at her."Any time you like, my dear Trinity."He found the young woman amusing, and very flirtatious.She was more so with him than any other Master of the Jedi Knighthood, probably because he returned the flirting so easily to her.She had a strong wit and playful eyes.Qui-Gon had often mused that had he been younger, he would have considered courting the young woman.However, the Code prevented such promiscuity in the Masters, and he felt he was more of a father to her in any case.

Trinity removed her arms from around Qui-Gon, and turned to face Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan's face was a little somber, and he looked nervous."What's the matter, Obi-Wan?Did you want a hug too?"

Obi smiled at her as he stepped up to her to get his hug.She gladly wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek as well.

"So, where did you want to do the interview?"Obi asked her. 

"Well," Trinity began, "I was thinking about taking you to one of my favorite restaurants.How do you like Circlic food?"

"I do not know, I have never had it."Obi replied.

"Good, then you're in for a treat."Trinity smiled."It is okay that I take him out for this interview, isn't it Master Jinn?"She looked back at Qui-Gon."I thought it would be a nice change of pace for him."

"Of course.If he is with you, I have no concerns."He replied, smiling.

"Good."Trinity said."Get your coat, young one, it's cold out there tonight." 

***

They arrived at Cirlc Sphere, a small restaurant at the top of one of Coruscant's taller buildings.The top three levels housed the restaurant, and Trinity was a regular there.When they came in, the Toydarian greeter met them, and she fluttered about Obi-Wan and Trinity, immediately taking them to the second level of the restaurant.Obi-Wan noticed that no one was seated on this level.They were taken to a back booth in the corner of the level, away from anyone who might have come up to the level. The Toydarian lifted the small, round sphere in the center of the table, and spun it, igniting a soft light in the center of the table.

"Do you always get such privacy when you are here?" Obi-Wan asked Trinity.

"Only when I'm doing interviews.They're pretty good about that here."

"You do a lot of interviews here?"

"I used to.Now most of them are at the Temple.But I prefer such neutral settings as this restaurant.

Trinity slid into the corner booth, and Obi-Wan slid into the other side, facing both her and the rest of the restaurant.Two holographic menus appeared before them, and Obi-Wan began to look at the listings.

"I cannot imagine what I should order."He mumbled.

"Do you like spice in your food?"Trinity asked.

"Somewhat, but not a lot."

"Are you allergic to any kinds of spice?"

"No, not that I am aware of."

"Good,"she smiled at him.

Another Toydarian appeared at the edge of their table, this one a male, and he fluttered his wings softly and told the two of them about the specials that the restaurant had for the evening.

Trinity smiled as he spoke, and then ordered both of them their meals. 

"Forgot the drinks, I think,"The Toydarian said.

"I will have a Cimmoinian Splash,"Trinity said, and she looked to Obi-Wan. 

"I will have water," he said softly. 

"Water and a Cimmoinian Splash, I will bring those out to you in a moment, I think."The Toydarian fluttered off. 

"Thank you for ordering for me."Obi-Wan said.

"You're welcome."Trinity replied."I didn't expect you to know anything about the menu.You should like that dish, it's quite filling, and a lot more flavor than some of the food at the Temple."

Obi smiled.He was extremely nervous.He had been to a couple of Trinity's interviews with Qui-Gon, but he had not been the subject of an interview before, and he wasn't sure how to act.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan."Trinity said."I won't hurt you."She reached across the table and took his hand."This is just like talking to me, but this time, I have a few specific things to ask you about.It's no big deal."

Obi squeezed her hand."I know.I am just nervous."

Trinity removed her holonews recorder.She placed it on the table, facing Obi-Wan.She pressed a few buttons, activating it.

She smiled at him."It'll be okay, you'll see," she began.She started asking him questions about life at the Temple.

Obi answered her, and after a few minutes, he didn't notice the holonews recorder in front of him anymore.They visited for about an hour, eating their meal, and chatting about Temple life.He felt so comfortable with Trinity, he couldn't explain it.She just seemed so natural around him, and he felt so relaxed in her presence.It was more like they were having an extended conversation in the Jedi Temple, than conducting a formal interview for the holonews-vid.

***

"Alright, I think I have enough."Trinity said softly.She flipped a few more switches on the recorder and placed it back in her bag.Her drink had made her slightly light headed.She had forgotten how strong those drinks were.

"Do I get a copy of what you are going to release?"Obi asked her as he finished his glass of water.

"Don't you trust me?"She smiled at him.

"Of course," he looked down, "I do not want to look stupid again today."

Trinity smiled at him."Did someone make you feel stupid today?"

Obi nodded his head.He was about to speak, but the Toydarian returned and filled his glass up again.He waited until the fluttering server was gone.

"I just learned today that there are certain things that Jedi training does not cover, that is all."

"I see."She took a sip off her bright red drink."What happened?"

"You won't put this in the interview, will you?"His eyes pleaded at her.

Trinity shook her head at him."Of course not.I put the recorder away, didn't I?"She looked at him.His nervousness had returned, and seemed stronger than it was before.

Obi let out a sigh."I am embarrassed."

Trinity smiled at him."Well, if you don't want to tell me, we can just move on."

Obi shook his head."No, I need to learn about this.I just do not know how to discuss it with Master Jinn, but I feel that it is information that I need to know about."

"Well, can I help?" Trinity asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"I had hoped that you might."Obi reached into a pouch on his belt.He had placed one of the prophylactics in his belt, in hopes that Trinity would talk to him about it.She was, after all, not a Jedi, and she was old enough that she would have had experience with such things.

He removed the prophylactic and handed it to her, below the table.She accepted the item, unsure what he had handed her, but brought it up into the light.Obi immediately grabbed her hand, and shoved it away from the light.

"What are you doing?"She asked, feeling the small package in her fingers.She hadn't gotten a good look at it in the light before he pushed her hand away, but as she felt the contents, she knew what the item was.

Trinity's eyes shot up, and stared at Obi-Wan."Is this what I think it is?"

Obi-Wan nodded at her.

Trinity blinked at him."And what do you want to know about this?"She began to panic for a moment.Did he want to try this out on her?Her face remained monotone, but her mind raced.The thought of her actually showing this boy how these things were used sobered her immediately.After all, he was only fifteen._How could he know about such things?Did he want to use this?_She thought to herself._No wonder he seemed so nervous._

"How do you use it?"he asked, staring at her shocked eyes.

Trinity blinked again."I'm not showing you."She said handing it back to him and scooted farther away from him in the booth.

"But I need to know."Obi-Wan pleaded with her.He scooted closer to her.

"If you think this is how you ask someone to have sexual intercourse with you, you really need some more education."She scooted away from him again, almost to the edge of the booth.

Obi's eyebrows shot up and his face turned bright crimson."Oh, Trinity!"He stared at her."That's not what I meant."

Trinity shook her head in confusion."Then what do you want?I don't understand."

"I cannot grasp how this is used during intercourse to prevent sexual impregnation."He held the package up a little more, turning it from side to side at her.

Trinity burst out laughing.She couldn't help it, and as soon as she looked at Obi-Wan, she knew that she shouldn't have. But she couldn't help herself.His face looked so sweet and innocent, she couldn't begin to fathom how to answer his question.

Obi turned red again, and immediately shoved the item back into his pouch, and looked at the table."Just do not worry about it, I will manage on my own."He scooted away from her, and slid out of the booth.He turned from her, and kept his jaw locked firmly, feeling worse than he had all day long.Anger spewed from his heart as he stepped away from the booth.He couldn't believe that she had laughed at him so bluntly.

Trinity jumped up after him and grabbed his arm."Now, Obi, please, sit down."She said softly."I will tell you whatever you want to know.You just surprised me."

Obi's angry eyes met her."I do not need you mocking me."

Trinity looked at him, and she stood up straighter and looked up into Obi's young eyes."Sit down Padawan."She motioned him back to the table.She stared down at him as he took his seat."You have not experienced a true mocking."She seated herself back into the booth.She winked at him, and for a brief moment, he smiled just a little.

"I am sorry, Trinity."Obi said softly."I am so embarrassed that I even am asking you about this.And the way that woman made me feel today," Obi muttered.

"What woman?"Trinity asked.

"The woman at the supply store today.She was looking at prophylactics, and she embarrassed me.Now, here you are, laughing at me because I do not know what do to with them."

Trinity nodded her head."Did you plan to use those prophylactics?"

"Not tonight."He replied, staring at his glass as he ran his fingers up and down the side of it.

"But just in case you did want to use them, you wanted to know how."

Obi nodded, but still didn't look at her."I thought you might be able to tell me.I did not know how to ask anyone at the Temple."

Trinity smiled at him."I will tell you."

Obi looked back up at her."You will?"

"Of course.What are friends for?"

Obi smiled back at her, and reached across the table, taking her hand."So, what do you do?"

Trinity scooted around closer to him.She lowered her voice, not wanting to embarrass the Padawan."It's pretty easy.You just take it out and put it on your, um, uh,"Trinity gestured downward toward Obi-Wan's pelvis.

Obi saw her gesture, and furrowed his brow."How does it stay on?It's so tiny." 

Trinity bit the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling at the comment."Uh, well, you have to unroll it."

Obi reached into his pouch and pulled the package out."It unrolls?Show me."He handed it to her.

Trinity blinked at him."How am I supposed to do that?"She asked, louder than she should have."You gonna whip your privates out here or something?"

Obi's eyebrows shot up again, blushing quite a bit."NO!"

Trinity gathered her thoughts for a moment.How could she show this boy how to use a condom?She pondered the thought for a moment, when she got an idea.

"Okay then."Trinity said.She took the package, and opened it.She looked around the restaurant, to see if any more patrons had come up.The second floor was still fairly empty."Give me your lightsaber."She said softly.

Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber from his belt and tentatively handed it to her.

"This thing won't go off and cut my face in half will it?"She asked as she propped the lightsaber in her lap.She rolled her eyes, realizing the size of it was almost perfect for what a condom really goes on.She couldn't imagine what she must look like with a lightsaber sticking up between her legs like this.

"Just don't hit that button there."Obi said, watching her intently.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled to herself.She took the condom out of the wrapper, and placed the top of it on the tip of his lightsaber.Then, she carefully unrolled it as far as she could down the length of the lightsaber.

Obi watched her do this, and everything seemed so clear to him.Almost everything."So when would I put this on?"He asked, staring at the condom that tightly wrapped his lightsaber.

"When you are firm."She replied."Before sexual penetration."

Obi looked at the condom, then at her."Will it fit?It seems awfully small."

"They're designed to stretch."She said softly.She stuck her finger under the edge of it and stretched it more."They are supposed to be tight, like a second skin."She pointed to the bubble on the top."That is supposed to catch your, uh, stuff when it comes out."

Obi nodded at her."I understand now."He ran his fingers down the length of the lightsaber, feeling the texture of the condom, then he pulled the condom off ."I still do not know how something like that should fit over that place."

"Well, you'll just have to try one on sometime when you are alone, and see."She replied, smiling at him.

Obi grinned at her."But you will not be there to help me."

"Oh, Gods!"Trinity laughed."For someone who was nervous just a few minutes ago, you're being pretty cocky now aren't you?"

"I never said I didn't know about intercourse."Obi said, feeling much more confidant than he had all day.He winked at her."I am sure that my education in that subject is quite prolific."

Trinity just laughed."Oh no, I've created a monster!"

***

They continued talking about many things for the rest of the evening.Nonetheless, leud comments came up about prophylactics throughout their evening.When the crono on the far wall of the restaurant glowed 20:00, they decided to leave.Trinity took Obi home, and their banter about sex continued until they got to the Temple.

She walked him up to his room, and stood outside the door with him for a moment.

Obi had been laughing at a joke she made about second skins, but he sobered his face for a moment."Trinity, I want to thank you."He put his arms around her and hugged her, grazing her cheek with a soft kiss.

Trinity smiled."You're welcome.When you need to study more homework, remember, I'm your gal."She winked at him, and laughed, and so did Obi-Wan, as she stepped away from his embrace.

The door to the apartment opened, and Qui-Gon stood in the doorway, staring at the two of them, still having one arm around each other, laughing.

"Glad to see that you had a fine evening."Qui-Gon said softly.He stepped away, allowing Obi-Wan passage into the apartment.

"I will bring by a copy of the interview as soon as I have it ready."She smiled at Obi-Wan, and then at Qui-Gon.She reached up and hugged Qui-Gon."I need to go.I'll see you two later."She smiled as she walked away from the door.She grinned all the way home, shaking her head at the unusual evening she had with the young Padawan.

***

After Trinity left, Obi-Wan headed straight for his room.He had just climbed into bed when Qui-Gon knocked on his door. 

"Yes?"He asked.

"I take it you had a good time."Qui-Gon said as he came into the room.He seated himself on the end of the bed.

"It was educational."Obi smiled at the man.

"That's good."Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan on the leg before he stood up and headed out of the room."Sleep well, my Padawan."

Obi-Wan didn't respond as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Toydarians and prophylactics on lightsabers.


End file.
